A Heart of Fire
by Airezi
Summary: [Songfic] This is to Rascal Flatts new song, Stand following the adventures of a few fire pokemon and their trainer. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: "Stand" is property of Rascal Flatts, while Pokemon belongs to it respective owners. Enjoy!  


A Heart of Fire

_**"Stand" by Rascal Flatts**_

_**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright**_

The Vulpix pulled her 5 tails closer around her as she shivered in the blackness of the cloudy night. Unfortunately the movement caused her to whimper in pain as she bumped her mangled paw. Gently the fox like creature licked the damaged leg, before shutting her eyes and trying to sleep through the pain in the cold night.

"Hey little one, what are you doing out here?" The girls' voice was gentle that awoke the Vulpix from her broken sleep, but the pokemons bronze eyes were full of fear when they opened. "Oh, you're hurt!" the child exclaimed when the fox shifted, revealing her still bleeding paw. "C'mere," she continued, kneeling down and leaning slowly towards the pokemon. "Let me take you home and fix that up." Warily, Vulpix watched the girls outstretched hand, suspicion clear on her face, but the fox pokemon was too hurt to stand.

"Growlithe! Growl!" A young Growlithe puppy appeared next to the girl, barking encouragingly to the Vulpix, "It's ok, Kal just wants to help you!" The pokemon relaxed just a hair and let the young girl pick her up gently. After all, what choice did she have? If she couldn't even beat the Raticate that had attacked and wounded her there was no way she could fight a Growlithe in her wounded state. Ashamed at her weakness the Vulpix buried her head in the girls arms. Kal looked down in surprise, then pet the soft head murmuring, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

_**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand**_

A few weeks later the same Vulpix lay basking in the sun, dozing contentedly with her eyes shut. "Pix! I'm back" a voice echoed over her as Kal trotted up on a Ponyta. "Vul! Vul!" The fox voiced excitedly, struggling to sit up with the cast on her hind leg. "Guess what Pix!" Kal said as she hopped down and scratched the Vulpix behind her ear. "Today's the day you get that cast off! Are you ready to walk again?" "Vulpix!"

"Ok Kal, your Vulpix should be all patched up. Though it may take a bit for that leg to strengthen up again." Nurse Joy said, carrying Vulpix out into the waiting room of the pokemon center.

"That's great! How are you feeling Pix?" The young girl turned her gray eyes toward the newly healed pokemon, who stood unsteadily on three legs on the polished floor. "Vul…" an uncertain whimper escaped from the fox pokemon. "Come on Pix, just try to walk on it a little."

With her trainers encouragement the Vulpix tentatively wobbled forward, but tripped over the doorway edge. "Ooh!" Nurse Joy and Kal both gasped out, rushing to the pokemons' side. Kneeling beside her pokemon Kal reached out to pet her with a worried hand, "Are you ok?" "Vul..pix." The brown pokemon looked sadly up at her trainer, trying to apologize with her eyes what she couldn't say. Just like her battle with the Raticate, Pix knew there wasn't a way she could win this fight, her leg was just too weak.

"Come on Pix, you can do it." Kal encouraged her. "You just tripped over the edge there." The girl gently helped the Vulpix back to her feet, then stood up and walked a few steps away. "Come on Pix, try it again. I know you can do it."

Looking at her trainers confident face Pix felt a surge of courage, she had to try again! Kal wanted her to do this and she owed everything she had to the young girl who saved her. Ignoring the pain the pokemon set her eyes on Kals, limping across the pokemon center floor to her beloved trainer.

"You did it Pix! You did it!" Kal scooped up the fox pokemon, hugging her tight. "Vulll!!" Pix exclaimed happily, "I knew you could!" Kal repeated, squeezing the vulpix once more, as the pokemon reached up to lick her friend on the cheek

_**Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on  
**_

"Dodge it Growl!" "Growlithe!" The orange puppy jumped away from the bubblebeam shot at him by the Poliwag he was battling, landing safely to one side. "That's it!" Kal cheered from the side of the arena. "Now Growl, Pix, hit them with your best ember attacks!" Vulpix dashed forward to stand side by side with Growlithe, the two pokemon nodded to each other, then in unison sent a fiery blast toward the Poliwag and Machop that faced them.

The double attack nearly knocked Poliwag out of the arena, but the faster Machop sprang to one side while its trainer yelled, "Quick Machop! Use Karate chop!" The fighting pokemon suddenly appeared next to Growlithe, and dealt him a punch to the head that sent the striped pokemon crashing to the floor a yard away. "Owwwlll!" he yelped as Machop hit him, causing the fighting pokemon to grin with success. Suddenly Vulpix appeared, and tackled Machop away from Growlithe. "That a way Pix!" her trainer shouted from the sidelines.

The vulpix rushed over to her partner, "Growlithe get up!" The fire puppy groaned, rolling onto his stomach and shaking his head to clear his vision. "He's too strong and fast Pix, we can't even touch him." "Yes we can!" the fox pokemon retorted, "Now hurry and get up, I've got an idea."

A ways away the Machop struggled to its feet, grunting as its trainer ordered, "Machop, use Focus energy!" "Growl we have to do it now! I'll tackle him again then you use Flame Wheel!" Vulpix hissed quickly, keeping a wary eye on the powering up Machop. "But Pix, you have a much stronger fire attack than me…" "But your aim is better!" she interrupted. "You can do it Growl." The Vulpix met her friends eyes before continuing, "Now are you ready?" Growl paused a moment, then barked, "Let's do it!"

"Machop, focus punch now!" The two fire pokemon sprang apart just as Machops attack hit the floor they had been occupying. "Come on you two!" Kal shouted in encouragement. "Here we go Growl!" Pix shouted as she rushed toward Machop with a quick attack and knocked him across the gym. Quickly Growl locked on his rolling target, and released an immense flame wheel that momentarily blinded everyone in the gym.

When the flashed died down Machop lay burned and stunned on the battle floor, down for the count. "You did it guys!" Kal shouted in excitement as she rushed forward to congratulate her pokemon. "Nice work," she whispered, pulling them both close in a hug. Under her arms Growlithe peered over at Vulpix, "Thanks Pix, couldn't have done it without you." The puppy growled out. "You would have been able to," replied the fox pokemon, "You just needed to believe in yourself." The two pokemon exchanged a grin, then trotted up with Kal to get their victory gym badge.

_**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand**_

"Kal, can you take the new Rapidash out for a run?" The young pokemon trainer looked up from her cereal and milk, "The new one? But isn't' he really skittish?" she asked uncertainly. "He's calmed down a lot," her father replied, getting up to rinse his dishes in the sink as he continued. "Just make sure you stay away from the cliffs where Fearow's been nesting." "Ok, I'll take him out first thing."

"Isn't it pretty out here guys?" Kal asked her companions as they traveled down the wooded path. Vulpix and Growlithe trotting alongside Rapidash voiced their approval, causing the horse pokemon to snort and shy away from the unexpected noise. "It's ok Dash," Kal said calmly, patting his neck with a free hand. Suddenly a pack of Spearow swooped down from the trees lining the trail, causing the already nervous Rapidash to rear in fright.

Unprepared Kal slipped to one side, clutching desperately for anything to grab onto as Rapidash squealed in fright and bolted. "Ahh!" the girl yelped as she was thrown to the side of the trail and Dash galloped off.

Vulpix and Growlithe quickly quit chasing the Spearow, running back to check on their master. "Vuulll…" the fox pokemon crooned, nudging Kal's arm with her nose while Growlithe sniffed her hair. "Oooh," she groaned, rolling up to a sitting position, "I'm ok guys." Sighing, Kal did a quick double check for injuries, then struggled to her feet, "Come on, we better find Dash before he gets hurt."

_**Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Ooohhh**_

By the time they caught up to the Rapidash, Kal was limping on her bruised foot and was extremely relieved to see the horse pokemon grazing in the meadow. She whistled him over, and then sat down for a minute to rest. But as the blazing pokemon cantered over, a cold wave of fear swept over the trainer. _What if he spooks again? I might not get off so lucky next time. Maybe I'll just lead him back instead of riding._ She thought to herself.

Aloud Kal said to the pokemon, "Come on, we'd better get going home." Gently she tugged on Dash's reins, beginning the slow limp homeward. Vulpix hesitated for a moment when she noticed Kal walking, and exchanging an inquisitive glance with Growlithe darted forward to block her path. "What's the matter?" Kal asked as they both looked up at her inquisitively, shifting gazes between her and Dash. "Dash is scared enough," she half lied, trying to hide her fear from her pokemon friends. "It'll be better if I walk."

"Vulpix!" "Growlithe!" the other two pokemon commanded, making it clear that they didn't like Kal walking home on her hurt foot. Slightly ashamed the trainer stared at her feet for a moment, was she really that big a coward? Startled at this dejected look both fox and dog pokemon stepped over and rubbed their heads encouragingly against her legs.

Kal kneeled down, patting each of them on the head. "Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just kind of nervous about falling off again. I haven't taken a spill in a long time, I've forgotten how bad they are." The pokemon looked at her with understanding eyes, and Kal smiled at her small friends.

Suddenly a nudge almost knocked her over, and Kal looked up to see Rapidash staring at her. The horse pokemon's expression couldn't have been clearer, his fiery eyes were a solid apology, and Kal laughed as her stupidity. "Oh Dash I forgot! Of course you'll make sure I don't get hurt. It wasn't your fault I fell off, and I know you didn't freak out on purpose." Forgivingly she stroked the warm nose, slowly getting to her feet.

With a whicker Dash stepped forward, so that Kal was in the right place to mount. Gingerly she placed her hands on his back, another prickle of nervousness striking her. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Vulpix and Growlithe sitting, waiting patiently for her to mount, they believed in her courage…just like she believed in theirs.

Without a second thought Kal pulled herself onto Rapidash's back, setting her legs and seat comfortably as she picked up the reins. "Come on guys, let's go home!" she said, and the pokemon and trainer trotted homeward under the sunlight filtering through the trees.

_**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand**_

_That's it guys! Hope you liked it, please REVIEW!_


End file.
